


Rainy Days and Birthday Breakfasts

by Musilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Stuff happens, Tags Are Hard, Team Bonding, just read it and find out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musilver/pseuds/Musilver
Summary: Barbecues in the rain aren't the most fun. Luckily Steve had the best husband ever.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Rainy Days and Birthday Breakfasts

The patter of heavy rain against the window was the first thing Steve registered as he woke up. The second was the feeling of wrongness that crept in when his hand brushed the cold, empty sheets beside him where his husband should be.

It was a general rule in their relationship that Steve was the first one to get up.

Tony, being the night owl he is, would usually stumble into bed in the early hours of the morning, when he got to a stopping point or more often than not JARVIS turned off the workshop to force him up to bed when he’s too invested in his work to remember to do so himself.

Steve, on the other hand, was a morning person. He would roll out of bed at the crack of dawn, carefully extracting himself from him and Tony’s tentacle-like grip on each other, and head out for a run. The views were always best early and nothing beat running around Central Park while the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.

In all the years they’d been together there had been a fair share of times where Tony was away on business or had fallen asleep in his workshop and Steve woke up alone, but he still couldn’t shake the unsettled feeling in his stomach whenever it happened.

“JARVIS? Where’s Tony?” He asked the AI, sitting up and stretching to shake off the last remnants of sleep.

“Sir is in the kitchen on the communal floor,” came the prompt response and Steve frowned.

He had fully expected JARVIS to say the workshop, it was very unlike Tony to do anything that would entail interaction so early in the morning and the communal floor was the place in the tower where that was most likely to happen.

Deciding there were no other options he rolled out of bed, pulled on the first pair of sweatpants and t-shirt he came across and headed for the elevator. He’d find out what Tony was up to himself.

When the elevator came to a stop and he stepped out onto the communal floor his enhanced hearing registered chaotic chatter coming from the direction of the kitchen and he headed that way.

Taking the final step around the corner he came to an abrupt stop at the sight that greeted him.

The table was laid out with the fanciest breakfast he could imagine, plates piled with pancakes, bacon, bowls of berries and pitchers of syrup and chocolate, but what was more interesting to him was that everyone was there.

Clint was on the left-hand side of the table, Natasha sat next to him slapping his hand when he went to steal a piece of bacon. Sam and Bucky sat opposite them bickering about something or the other, but both had faint smirks on their faces so it was nothing too serious. Bruce was at the stove cooking up the last of the pancake batter and gesturing wildly with his spatula while he spoke excitedly with Jane about his latest project. Even Thor and Jane were there and last he'd checked they were on a different continent.

What stole Steves attention though was Tony. His husband was leaning against the counter, cradling a coffee and looking at Steve with his breathtaking smile that still managed to take his breath away every time he saw it.

“Happy Birthday,” Tony called out to him, catching the other people in the room's attention.

“Happy Birthday!” The rest of the team parroted, almost in unison when they noticed Steve’s arrival.

Steve smiled and made his way across the room to Tony, casually wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing his cheek, before propping his chin on the shorter man's shoulder to address everyone. “Thanks guys.”

“We were going to be having a surprise BBQ,” Tony started, leaning back into Steve’s hold, gesturing to the glass window where the rain was still coming down in sheets, “But since mother nature decided an unseasonal torrential downpour was what New York needed today we thought we’d better make it a surprise breakfast instead.”

“I love it. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the cheesy line and nudged Steve towards the empty seats at the table where they both sit.

“I have to say, you’re not looking too bad for one hundred and two,” Bucky teased from across the table with a smirk as they shared a knowing look.

Everyone tucked into the food, with a vigour only their team could manage, and the bubble of chatter started up again as everyone continued their conversations. Steve just sat back and looked around, taking it all in.

He felt a gentle squeeze from where his husband's left hand was resting in his right, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Eat before there is nothing left, you know how fast this team can demolish a meal. There will be time for your sappy reminiscing later,” Tony teased, leaning in slightly so he could talk without drawing the others’ attention.

Ignoring him, Steve leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips, feeling as his husband’s smirk softened to a smile.

“Thank you,” Steve muttered as he pulled back slightly to see Tony’s face, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“It was nothing, I’m just sorry we couldn’t do a BBQ like we planned.”

“It’s perfect,” He wasn’t letting Tony brush his thanks aside.

Tony just rolled his eyes and turned back to his food, “You’re such a sap. Eat.”

Steve chuckled and finally tucked into his own plate. One hundred and two years old and here he was surrounded by his family. Life was better than he ever could have dreamed it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote more! And for the first time ever I've had a beta, thanks very much starksnack, so I should be nice and shiny compared to the others.
> 
> I've also got a longer fic on the go so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
